


Sexy Looking Back

by things_havechanged



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, nothing too crazy, ugh fuck i love dallon weekes, which means sex without a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_havechanged/pseuds/things_havechanged
Summary: I saw Panic! live yesterday but everytime I got a glimpse of Dallon all I could think about was sex. So, here I am, writing about sex with Dallon Weekes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to create a character because i feel that requires backstory, but i didn't want to use 'you' and shit because it personally makes me uncomfortable. so i refrained from both and just used 'her' and 'she' when referring to the OFC. enjoy!

Dallon had her pinned against the bed, his breath tickling her neck as he kissed and nipped at her soft skin. The hotel room was quiet with the exception of the whines escaping her throat every few seconds, as she was trying her hardest not to disturb the people in the rooms on either side of them.

She had decided to surprise Dallon in the middle of the Death of A Bachelor tour when the band had gotten closer to home, and she was glad she did. Dallon had pounced on her as soon as he saw her, much to the dismay of the staff and band around them. Of course, the reunited didn't even notice, and if they did, they didn't care either. 

"Fuck, Dall, you asshole," she whined, biting back a moan as Dallon bit at her neck and chuckled, "Hurry up and fuck me."

Dallon paused, and she whines again. He pulls back from her neck and smirks, "Doll, who ever said I was fucking you tonight?" 

"Uhh, I don't know, me?" She responded running her hand through her hair as she took the time to catch her breath.

Dallon only smirked in response, bringing his lips down to meet hers, giving her one soft peck to her lips, "God, I love you. I missed you so much." 

She blushes and grins softly, covering her face with her hands which were now freed from Dallon's grip. She lets out a soft _'I love you too'_ under her breath, much to the amusement of the man above her. 

Dallon moves back to kiss her again, his lips moving against hers in a slow, tentative kiss. She smiles into the kiss along with him, still so happy to have decided to see him. She's so into the kiss that she gaspedagainst Dallon's lips when she felt him grasp at her breast. Dallon bites at her lip and pulls, and she opens her eyes to see the devilish grin on his face.

"Dallon," she whimpers after he releases her lip. She feels her face redden as Dallon looks down at her with the same grin.

That seemed to be all it took for Dallon to go back at her, removing her shirt before pressing a soft kiss to her neck, and another above her breasts, followed by another right above her belly button, and finally one right above where her jeans sat on her waist. She feels his hands slide up her legs over her jeans, stopping at the button just below where his lips were. She lets out a slow, long exhale as Dallon pops the button, and raises her hips for him so he can get them down all the way. Her panties follow, and soon all she's left in is her bra while Dallon was still fully clothes. 

Although she knew what was going to happen next, she couldn't help the moan of surprise when she felt Dallon lick at her clit, circling there slowly for a moment. 

"You're such a tease, I can't - I can't stand you," she gasped out as he used the hand that wasn't gripping her thigh to slide inbetween her thighs, finding it's place right underneath his tongue. 

He chuckles, the sudden vibration shocking her. She accidentally squeezes her thighs together and then moans when Dallon chuckles again. 

Another finger follows the first, pumping in and out of her. At this rate, she definitely wasn't going to last. Dallon seemed to sense this, because he then removed his tongue, but continued to use his fingers to pump her. 

She whined again, only to be silenced by Dallon's lips as he moved down to kiss her. 

Dallon then removes his fingers and stands up, reaching down to unzip his zipper. He takes out his member, which looked so hard that it appeared to be painful, and began to line himself up with her entrance. 

"You're cool without a condom, right?" Dallon asked. 

She nodded in response, "You still better pull out though." 

Dallon grinned down at her, spreading her legs open wider before he pushed in. She bit back the groan that was threatening to slip past her mouth. Dallon was definitely a stretch compared to his fingers, but he felt so good in her. 

The two quickly developed a rhythm, their sighs and soft moans filling the room. 

It wasn't soon before she began hearing a string of whispered _'fuck, fuck, fuck'_ s leave Dallon's mouth, before he slid out of her and began jerking himself off. She positioned herself so she was sitting upward and took his dick in one of her hands and did it for him. It wasn't soon before he came, it splashing over her hand and some staining his pants. 

"Fuck," Dallon groaned after she released him. He wipes the quickly drying come from the pants the best he could, exhaling at the light stain that was left over. She had to hold back her laugh, "I have to wear these again tomorrow." 

"Go wash them silly," she responds, rolling her eyes at him. 

"Brendon's going to figure it out somehow and then he's going to tease me about it for the next decade," Dallon groans. 

She laughs, fake pouting at him, "Poor baby." 

"You don't care about my hardships," Dallon responds, fake sobbing. 

"Of course I do," she responds, reaching up to peck his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responds. 

"Now go clean your jizz pants," she laughs, laughing harder when he throws her shirt at her face.

 _Yeah_ , she thought, _surprising him was the best idea she'd had in a long time._

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough fanfics about Dallon and original female characters so i had to do it some justice, obviously.


End file.
